The Meaning of Friendship
by gokusgirl1
Summary: Goku is down about something but what is it........


The Meaning of Friends  
By Gokusgirl  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z.  
  
Rating-PG-13  
  
  
This is a scenario where Goku didn't die in the Cell games and has been alive and healthy every since.  
  
  
It was two weeks until Christmas. Trunks was 8 and Goten was 7. The two boys were best of friends and spent every second of every day together. Goku enjoyed seeing his son happy. Goku himself didn't have any true friends besides Vegeta and Bulma. Krillin was okay but he always made fun of Goku. He always told Goku how stupid he was. Goku may have been raised in the woods but he wasn't a dummy. Yamcha, Tien, and Chaotzu were all out being gay with each other but even they made fun of poor Goku. There were even times when Chi Chi would make fun of him too. He hated this but he never told anyone. Sometimes he would like to be by himself so he could cry his little heart out. Then one day his little son Goten came up and said something that broke Goku's heart.  
"Hey Dad how stupid are you?? Did you forget that we were supposed to go to the Christmas party at Capsule Corps?" Goten asked. His son called him stupid.... He never expected this to happen.   
"Goten why did you call me stupid??" Goku asked. He was almost in tears.  
"Trunks does it all the time when I'm over at his house. He said that you couldn't even solve the problem 1+1." Goten replied. Goku stood up.  
"Goten tonight will be the last time that you see Trunks. I don't want you to be influenced to talk like that about me or anyone else." Goku said. Goten looked up at his dad.  
"Dad!!!!! WHY????????" Goten cried. Trunks was his only friend.  
"I just don't want you to judge people in that way. I may have been raised in the woods but I'm still a smart person." Goku said. "Now lets go." Goku then grabbed hold of Goten and did instant transmission to Capsule Corps. When they got there Goten ran up to Trunks who was drawing a picture (yes the son of Vegeta was drawing a picture) and sat down.  
"Hey Goten what took you so long?? Did your idiot for a father forget??" Trunks asked.  
"Yeah. He also said we couldn't be friends anymore. He doesn't want me to be like you." Goten said.  
"What?? Like me?? What do you mean?" Trunks said.  
"I accidentally told him that you called him stupid. He said he doesn't want me to grow up judging people like you do." Goten replied. The party went pretty well until Krillin got there. Goku was talking to him and then Goku accidentally dipped his whole elbow into the Chip Dip.  
"Goku you are getting dumber by the day. You can't even behave at a party!!! It might be better if you just left. We wouldn't notice anything, just that there would still be food left over." Krillin laughed. The whole room minus Bulma and Vegeta started to laugh. Goku sadly nodded and used instant transmission to get home. When the party was over Goten went home with Chi Chi and everyone else left.   
"Vegeta I'm worried about Goku. He is acting less cheerful." Bulma said talking to Vegeta. Vegeta oddly enough had become good friends with Goku. I know it's odd.  
"Well I'm going to do some sparring with him tomorrow so I'll try and see what's wrong. I don't know why but I feel bad about what happened with Kakarot today." Vegeta responded. Every week Goku would come to Capsule Corps. To train and spar with Vegeta. Trunks walked up to Bulma and handed her a letter.  
"Mother can you send this to Goku?" Trunks asked. She then went to her computer and faxed it to Goku. In the morning, Vegeta was outside waiting for Goku to show up. He was an hour late. This was getting strange. The telephone then rang.   
"VEGETA PHONE!!" Bulma yelled out to Vegeta. Vegeta went inside and answered the telephone.   
"Hello.." Vegeta said.  
"Vegeta this is Chi Chi. Look I hate to bother you but I'm worried about Goku. He got a letter through the fax machine last night and hasn't been out of his room since. He hasn't even come out to eat. Could you please come over??" Chi Chi asked. Goku not eating how bursar.   
"Sure thing" Vegeta replied and then flew over to Goku's house he went in and went straight towards Goku's room. "Kakarot!! It's Vegeta open this door right now!! Don't make me blast it down!!" Vegeta yelled pounding on the door. There was no answer. Vegeta was shocked. He stood back and blasted the door. There Goku sat on the bed looking at a piece of paper holding his hand to his head ready to send out a ki blast. "Kakarot!!! What are you doing?!?!?!?" Vegeta asked. Goku looked at Vegeta with tears in his eyes.   
"I'm going to make everyone happy. I'm going to kill myself. It's not like anyone will care. Everyone just thinks I'm a stupid ape who is here to save the Earth and eat." Goku cried. Vegeta sat down to listen. "Everyone hates me. They treat me like I have no feelings. Well I hope they know I do. I know I act like a dummy but it's just because I am smart in my own way. I don't like to save the earth all the time neither. I only like to fight for fun but not for compation. The only reason I eat so much is because I am alway sad. Nobody cares about me.." Goku cried as the Ki Blast powered up.  
"Kakarot!! Stop it now!! Think about your family!!" Vegeta replied.  
"They don't care neither, even your son hates me. See he sent me this picture." Goku said showing Vegeta a picture of him setting in a school being asked what is 1+1 by the teacher and having a question mark over his head. Vegeta felt really bad. "Even Goten called me stupid." Goku added.   
"Kakarot...don't take this the wrong way but I think that your friends are jerks. I do care if you live or die!!! If you die I won't have a friend. You need to live without you this world wouldn't be a cheerful place to live in." Vegeta said. Goku lowered his hand and smiled.  
"Thanks Vegeta. I needed to here that." Goku said.  
"And next time the earth is in danger we'll work as a team. screw the other people. They are not your true friends. A true friend is a person who like you for who you are and doesn't make fun of you. As for Trunks I'll have a talk with him and you can have a talk with Goten and your family. Some people just misunderstand you." Vegeta said. So Goku followed Vegeta out of his room and the first thing he did was eat. He was back to his regular self. Goten came up to his father and said.  
"Dad I'm sorry for calling you stupid yesterday. I really love you and I think you are the coolest dad ever." Goten hugged his dad with a big Goku like smile on his face. Goku them hugged him back.  
"And I'm sorry for getting mad at you. I think that it's great you are friends with Trunks and you two can continue being friends." Goku replied. After Goku's large breakfast Vegeta, Goten and himself went to Capsule Corps to train. Goten went up to Trunks and punched him in the stomach.  
"Don't you ever send a picture like that to my daddy again!!!" Goten said.  
"Okay Goten I'm sorry!!!" Trunks said in pain,  
"Oh by the way my Dad said we can be friends again!" Goten laughed.  
"Cool!!! I think your dad is pretty awesome." Trunks said.   
  
  
I hope you like this story....I know it's pretty sorry but I think people should know it's not nice to make fun of people for acting stupid.  
  



End file.
